


污水厂脑洞03

by shark_pond



Series: GHY48/JXB48污水处理厂脑洞存放 [3]
Category: JXB48
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-25 22:20:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18583744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shark_pond/pseuds/shark_pond
Summary: 污水处理厂级别的脑洞，特别糟糕，特别脏，特别雷。包括但不限于：JXB48兄弟搞百合，GHY48双飞JXB48，BDSM，DOM/SUB，ABO，不带侮辱意味的侮辱性称呼/行为。看完了警告继续往下看被雷到的不要骂我，骂自己去。





	污水厂脑洞03

今天继续搞金威廉。  
金威廉真的好吃，搭配陈斌就更加美味了。

金威廉爱喝奶茶，不过他最近都不喝外卖奶茶了。  
自己淘宝的各种奶茶粉，除了附送的炼乳包之外，还会神神秘秘的自己加一勺或者两勺或者很多勺“炼乳”进去。  
“这样才好喝。”  
金威廉如此解释。  
整天对着电脑屏幕的男人应该油腻爆痘，但是金威廉没有。  
好像他皮肤越来越好了。  
除此以外——小区绿化带石楠开了，所有人都抱着复杂的心情左躲右闪。  
但是金威廉很莫名其妙：“啊？”  
这个味道也就一般般吧。金威廉这样想，坐在石楠花丛里，喝了一口奶茶。  
大概是被陈斌和哥哥们带坏了。  
自从自己“外卖”上门，就被陈斌当成玩具使用。那男人好像有什么心事，但是看到金威廉就会心情好起来，当然啦，作弄他也是常有的事情。  
倒不如说陈斌温柔的对待金威廉，才是罕见。  
最开始是想去讨个说法，开门的男人刚洗完澡，浴巾松松垮垮围在腰上，被顶出一个帐篷，结实的肩背带着水珠。  
金威廉口干舌燥。  
于是他舔了舔嘴唇。  
猫咪嘴唇，舔一舔。  
“我想吃东西。”金威廉听到自己说。“你有吗？”  
陈斌当然有啦。  
前一秒还在口诛笔伐那个趁着他被卡在墙上动手动脚的恶心男人，下一秒就跪在陈斌家地板上舔对方的老二。  
唔，好大.......很难吞下去的样子。但是金威廉不认输，他很努力地将陈斌的阴茎完全吞下去了。  
陈斌伸手摸着他的喉咙，整个被撑到变形。  
“真乖。”  
得到了陈斌的鼓励，金威廉更卖力了。不过陈斌不要他卖力，送货上门的小可爱只要享受就好了，于是陈斌抓着他漂成白色的头发，一前一后的进出。  
头发被揪的有点疼，喉咙也胀胀的，但是龟头擦过上颚的感觉真是太好了，被射在脸上的感觉也太好了，精液的味道真是太好了。  
金威廉觉得自己一定是有病。  
明明自己解决的时候对沾着体液的纸巾超级嫌弃。  
但是陈斌好像不太一样，所以可以让他对自己做各种糟糕的事情。  
陈斌真的是个非常非常恶劣的情人，与其说是“情人”，不如说是“用户”，被使用的当然就是金威廉啦。  
高潮的时候还被不停艹着屁股，肠道和小腹都痉挛到疼痛的程度，还用东西塞住下面，不许精液跑出来。最过分的一次大概是把金威廉按在洗手间艹了一个小时，然后把五百块塞进套子里，打好结之后再塞进金威廉嘴巴里。  
金威廉的猫猫唇上都是精液，脸颊酸痛，根本含不住。  
但是陈斌也是个非常非常好的情人。  
金威廉在他家留宿的时候，总是会被他抱着醒过来。  
温暖的，结实的，牢固的手臂。  
有时候晚上醒过来，发现陈斌看着自己，好像害怕自己是不存在的，会消失在什么地方。  
金威廉抱住陈斌，那个总是粗暴对待自己的男人将头埋在自己肩膀上，好像无声的哭了。  
从那次之后吧，金威廉就完全没有怨言了。  
主动骑乘也有好多次，虽然最后都被抓着细瘦的腰按在大鸡巴上，肚子被顶到突起。  
就是......变成了真正的恋人一样啦。  
金威廉打个哈欠，靠在陈斌怀里。  
“明天我家聚会，你要不要去。”  
男人沉默着。  
“去的话可以在桌子下面给你口哦。”金威廉说。“或者让我夹着跳蛋和哥哥们聊天也可以。”  
男人把他抱得更紧。“睡觉，乖。”  
金威廉是真的困了，所以他睡着了。

金威廉不知道的是，第二天家庭聚会，每个哥哥都有自己的秘密。


End file.
